Sahabat Spesial
by Dhita82
Summary: "Oh jadi intinya si berisik kuning itu gak ada selama dua minggu ini?"/"Ku kira kau tak akan menyapaku setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu,"/"Lo gak inget sama anak kecil yang lo culik? Anak kecil yang lo tonjok karena ngilangin boneka lo? Anak kecil yang lo tinggalin sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"/"Tunggu tunggu biar gue inget-inget"/"AH! Lo Sasuke si pantat ayam!"/RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura POV**

"_Sak ayo, katanya lo mau nepatin janji lo?" Ino –gadis berambut blode itu terus menerus memaksaku untuk mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata jauh didepan mataku itu._

"_Janji? Janji apa yaa?" tanyaku pada Ino. Ino menepuk pundakku yang berlapiskan baju yang sudah dicorat-coret oleh spidol warna-warni ini. Ya sekarang aku yang bersekolah di Japan International School telah lulus dan akan melanjutkan jenjang pendidikanku ke yang lebih tinggi. _

"_Saku lo lupa sama janji lo dulu? Lupa atau pura-pura lupa?" mata biru laut Ino menatapku sedemikian dalam, Kami-sama~ bukannya aku tidak mau menepati janjiku tetapi ini terlalu sulit untuk dilaksanakan!_

"_Tapi Ino—"_

"_Sssstt! Gak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang lo kesana, dan bilang perasaan lo sama dia yang udah lo simpen selama tiga tahun ini okey?" Ino mendorongku dan aku tidak bisa menolak, ya dulu aku memang pernah berjanji dengannya. Pada saat itu—_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura, siapa sih yang lo suka? Gue penasaran nih, kasih tau dong?"_

"_Gak bisa Ino,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Gue malu~"_

"_Ishh~ kenapa harus malu? Kan kita udah sahabatan dari kecil?"_

"_Tetep aja enggak bisa Ino~"_

"_Ayolah Sak~ jangan buat gue penasaran," Ino menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku, dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda tidak akan ku beri tahu dia. Pembicaraanku dengan Ino dimulai dari Ino yang berteriak histeris ketika melihat kakak kelas yang berjalan didepan kami._

_Pada saat itu kami sedang duduk manis dikelas. Dan sekelompok kakak kelas yang sedang tebar pesona itu melewati kelas kami. Dan akhirnya para gadis-gadis yang haus akan ketampanan seorang lelaki berteriak histeris termasuk Ino, terkecuali aku ingat._

"_Lihat Sak! Gilaa itu kakak kelas ganteng pake banget!" Aku melihat kakak kelas yang ditunjuk oleh Ino, aku menghela nafas melihat kakak kelas itu._

"_Ne, gantengkan?"_

"_Pftt Ino, mayat hidup aja lo sukain!"_

"_Ishh! Sembarangan lo ngatai Sai-senpai mayat hidup."_

"_Ohh jadi namanya Sai?"_

"_Hu-um, gantengkan?"_

"_Biasa aja,"_

"_Ah, lu mah semua cowok dibilang biasa. Terus cowok yang gak biasa menurut lo itu gimana?"_

"_Cowok yang enggak biasa itu kayak—"_

"_LO SUKA SAMA COWOK SAK?!" Teriakan Ino itu membuat seisi kelas menaruh perhatiannya pada kami. Dan itu membuatku harus menjitak kepala Ino. Setelah itu aku meminta maaf atas keberisikan yang kami buat pada teman sekelas yang baru kami kenal itu._

"_Sakit tauk!" Ino mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul olehku._

"_Habis lo bisa gak sih ngomongnya biasa aja?"_

"_Tadi itu biasa tau Sak,"_

"_Terus yang gak biasa menurut lo itu gimana?"_

"_Itu kata-kata gue, gak usah mem-fotocopy-nya!" aku memutar bola mataku bosan,_

"_Sakura, siapa sih yang lo suka? Gue penasaran nih, kasih tau dong?"_

"_Gak bisa Ino,"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Gue malu~"_

"_Ishh~ kenapa harus malu? Kan kita udah sahabatan dari kecil?"_

"_Tetep aja enggak bisa Ino~"_

"_Ayolah Sak~ jangan buat gue penasaran," Ino menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku, dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda tidak akan ku beri tahu dia._

"_Jangan-jangan?!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Lo suka sama sesama jenis yaa?" Ino menatapku ngeri,_

_CTAK_

"_Iiitaii~"_

"_Makanya kalau ngomong itu jangan sembarangan!"_

"_Lagian lunya juga yang mulai,"_

"_Haduh Ino-sama kau tidak punya cerminkah dirumahmu? Jelas-jelas kau dulu yang mulai, lagian nih yaa, kalau memang gue suka sama sejenis gue, kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-senpai?"_

"_.."_

"_.." Ino menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik, memangnya aku salah bicara yaa?_

"_Oh~ jadi Gaara-senpai?" Ino menjawil daguku. Apa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Tunggu dulu tadi aku ngomong apa ya sama Ino?_

**Haduh Ino-**_**sama**_** kau tidak punya cerminkah dirumahmu? Jelas-jelas kau dulu yang mulai, lagian nih yaa, kalau memang gue suka sama sejenis gue, kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Jelas-jelas kau dulu yang mulai, lagian nih yaa, kalau memang gue suka sama sejenis gue, kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Lagian nih yaa, kalau memang gue suka sama sejenis gue, kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Kalau memang gue suka sama sejenis gue, kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Kenapa gue bilang kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Kalau gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Gue suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Suka sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Sama Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?**

**GAARA-**_**SENPAI**_**?!**

_KUSO_! Aku melihat seringaian Ino, aku segera menutup wajahku. Dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak.

"Oi Saku!"

.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sahabat Spesial by Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Ooc –Out Of Character- Gajelas, EYD yang berantakan, miss typo(s), yang di **_**italic**_** itu flashback yaa, dan FULL SAKURA POV**

**.**

**.**

**Friendship, Romance –maybe,**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "Saku lo lupa sama janji lo dulu? Lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"/ "Jadi Sakura, kau menyukai Gaara-senpai?"/ "Ano~ boleh kita bicara sebentar?"/ "Dia siapa sayang?"/ "Heh~ memangnya kau habis berlari berapa putaran hingga keringatmu ini mengalir deras dari matamu?"/ "Orang pertama adalah kembaran gue,"/"Lo punya saudara kembar? Serius?!"/ "Dan akhirnya?"/ "—Tetapi tidak seperti itu juga Hinata, kau seperti pesuruh Naruto bukannya teman Naruto."/ Mantranya adalah focus focus trulala/RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_ kita ke aula, upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai!" gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya padaku yang tengah duduk ditengah-tengah kelas. Dan akupun menyambutnnya, hari ini aku adalah seorang murid SMA. Bukan lagi seorang murid SMP, dan hari-hariku memasuki SMApun akan segera dimulai.

.

.

"Ya, Hinata~"

.

.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, sial kenapa aku harus ingat kejadian itu lagi?! Aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan tumpuan kedua tanganku yang kulipat.

"**Jadi Sakura, kau menyukai Gaara-**_**senpai**_**?"**

Argh!

Ayolah otak! Hapus ingatan itu! Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku gusar. Hingga sebuah tangan mendarat dirambut _soft pink_ku. Aku mendongak dan ternyata dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Kamu kenapa sih Sakura-_chan_? Dari tadi aku perhatiin kok terlihat gusar?" aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku hendak pergi namun, tangan Naruto menahanku. "Apa sih Naruto?!" ujarku kesal pada Naruto, aku melepaskan genggamannya secara paksa.

"Kenapa sih Sakura-_chan_ marah-marah terus?"

"Itu karena lo tau gak!"

"Kok aku memangnya aku salah apa?" astaga, seseorang tolong ambilkan tempat sampah yang berada diluar kelas ini. Ingin sekali tong sampah itu aku taruh diwajah sok polos Naruto ini.

"Sudah ya Naruto, gue enggak mau banyak berkata-kata. Jadi jangan ganggu gue!" aku hendak pergi, tetapi lagi dan lagi Naruto menahannya lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi akupun melepaskan genggamannya dengan paksa.

"Cerita dong Sakura-_chan_," aku menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya aku meyerah. Okey Naruto sekarang lo yang menang.

.

.

.

.

"_Ano~ sumimasen Gaara-senpai?" pemuda berambut merah bata itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku ini. Terlihat dari mata jadenya yang sedikit melebar._

"_Eh? Haruno, ada apa?" tanyanya. Ayo Sakura, gue pasti bisa!_

"_Ano~ boleh kita bicara sebentar?"_

"_Bicara? Tentu saja boleh, kau mau berbicara dimana?"_

"_Disini saja,"_

"_Oh, ya sudah silahkan bicara. Akan aku dengarkan."_

"_Em— a-ano senpai~"_

"_..."_

"_A-aku—"_

"_.."_

"_A-aku i-ingin—"_

"_..?"_

"_A-aku i-ingin bi-bil—"_

"_Sayang?" Aku terkejut dengan seorang gadis dibelakang Gaara-senpai. Gaara-senpai yang melihat gadis itu, mengeluarkan senyumannya. Yang itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya dan aku terpesona. Gadis itu langsung berhamburan dipelukan Gaara-senpai. Gaara-senpai pun membalasnya, dan aku bukanlah anak kecil yang tak tahu mereka mempunyai hubungan apa._

"_Dia siapa sayang?" tanya gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu pada Gaara-senpai._

"_Oh iya, dia adalah adik kelasku. Dan tahun ini ia lulus," Gadis bermabut coklat sebahu itu melepaskan tangan kanannya dari leher Gaaara-senpai dan menjulurkan tangan itu padaku._

"_Adik kelas yang manis, perkenalkan aku Matsuri pacar Gaara." Aku menatap mata gadis yang bernama Matsuri, dan aku akui. Dia lebih cantik dariku, dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan rambut coklat sebahu pas sekali dengan bentuk wajahnya itu._

"_Sakura?"_

"_A-ah! Y-ya, gomennasai Haruno Sakura desu." Aku menjabat tangnnya, dan kulitnya sangat halus. Sungguh mereka pasangan yang cocok. Are? Pasangan?!_

"_Oh ya Sakura tadi kau bilang mau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Gaara-senpai._

"_A-ah! Soal itu! O-oh ya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanmu dari SMP ini dan selamat atas masuknya senpai di SMA yang senpai pilih. Gomen baru mengucapkannya sekarang," Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan terdengar kekehan kecil dari dua sejoli itu. Aku mendongak tetapi Gaara-senpai tiba-tiba mengacak-ngacak rambut soft pinkku._

"_.."_

"_Hahaha kau lucu sekali Sakura~ ya terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu itu, seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu padamu. Karena hari ini kau luluskan?"_

"_A-ah h-ha'i,"_

"_Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya Haruno-san. Semoga kau diterima di SMA yang kau pilih!" Dua pasangan sejoli itu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku. Dan aku bisa tahu kalau itu adalah Ino –sahabatku._

"_Sudahlah, tak usah kau sesali. Mungkin Gaara-senpai bukan untukmu. Lagian nanti saat SMA, kau akan menemukan pemuda yang lebih tampan darinya."_

"_.." bahuku bergetar mendengar ucapan Ino. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin memelukku erat, "tenanglah Sakura, tak usah menangis."_

"_Hiks~ kau salah Ino, ini bukan menangis tau! Ini hanya keringat." Aku mengusap air yang kusebut keringat itu dari mataku, _

"_Heh~ memangnya kau habis berlari berapa putaran hingga keringatmu ini mengalir deras dari matamu?"_

"_Haha~ lagian harusnya kata-katamu salah Ino. Harusnya kita akan menemukan pemuda yang lebih tampan dari Gaara-senpai."_

"_.."_

"_Ya kan?"_

"_.."_

"_Ino?"_

"_Ah, iya Sakura. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong nanti saat SMA lo harus janji akan memberi tahu orang yang lo suka secara langsung. Enggak nunggu sampai dia atau lo lulus oke?!"_

"_Siap!"_

.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi begitu ceritanya?" aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, sesekali aku mendongak untuk menghilangkan air yang terdapat pada mataku.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_, rasanya ada yang kurang deh."

".."

"Jika memang hanya karena Gaara-_senpai _pergi kenapa kau harus menahan tangismu itu, apa karena kau begitu mencintainya?" _Liquid_ bening yang sedari tadi aku tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Karena perkataan Naruto, aku kembali menangis seperti ini.

"Hee? Kenapa Sakura-_chan _menangis? Aku salah ngomong ya?"

".."

"Cerita saja padaku, mungkin itu akan menjadikanmu lebih baik. Terkadang jika kau menahan perasaanmu maka yang terjadi hanyalah emosi yang keluar. Tetapi jika kau membiarkan perasaan itu mengalir seperti air, maka kau akan merasakan perasaan leg— _nani_?" Aku menatap Naruto intens,

"Naruto gue bingung deh sama lo,"

"Bingung? Bingung kenapa?"

"Nih ya, gue akuin lo itu ganteng, lumayan kaya, dan cukup populer dikalangan gadis-gadis. Tapi kenapa cuma gue, dan hanya gue yang lo panggil dengan akhiran –_chan_ dan juga lo manggil gue aku kamu. Jijik tau gue dengernya, padahal kalo lo ngomong sama temen cowok lo, lo ngomongnya lo gue. Dan juga, kitakan baru ketemu di SMA,"

".."

".."

".."

"..?"

"Lo bukan orang pertama kok yang gue panggil begitu, tepatnya lo adalah orang kedua."

"Terus yang pertama siapa?"

"Orang pertama adalah kembaran gue,"

"Lo punya saudara kembar? Serius?!"

"Ya tapi dulu," Raut wajah Naruto seketika menjadi sedih, dan gue ngerti raut wajah iu. Karena raut wajah itu juga pernah gue alamin, ketika—

"Gue sayang banget sama saudara kembar gue, namanya Naruko –Namikaze Naruko. Waktu itu kita masuk SMP yang sama, dan saat itu gue mulai menjauh dan mulai manggil dia dengan sebutan lo gue. Gue selalu di ceramahi habis-habisan karena gue manggil dia dengan sebutan lo dan gue."

".."

"Suatu hari, kita pulang bareng –jalan kaki. Ketika itu dia masih marah karena gue manggil dia, lo gue. Dan ketika mau nyebrang, lampu lalu lintas tiba-tiba berganti. Saat itu gue lagi ngobrol sama temen gue yang kebetulan lewat, dia nyebrang dan ketika lampu berganti dia belum sampai dan diaa—"

"Sama," Naruto menoleh kearahku, aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Alesan gue nahan tangisan gue tadi karena Ino enggak akan pernah satu SMA sama gue. Karena dia meninggal, sebab Ino meninggal karena penyakit yang dia idap selama ini. Dan begonya gue, gue enggak pernah tau itu." Lanjutku.

"Ya mungkin kita mempunyai nasib yang sama, orang yang kita sayang sama-sama telah tiada. Dan saat Naruko meninggal, perasaan gue, sikap gue, dan semua tentang gue berubah. Gue jadi sama kaya lo saat pertama kali gue lihat lo di SMA ini."

"Emang gue kaya gimana?"

"Lo penyindiri, anti sosial, dan lo tampak murung setiap hari. Kalau gue ngeliat lo, gue keinget diri gue yang dulu. Dan gue keinget, terakhir gue senyum karena gue keinget tingkah Naruko yang polos dan selalu bersemangat."

".."

"Gue kasian sama lo, bukan cuma sama lo tetapi gue ngerasa gue ada di waktu yang sama saat gue terpuruk kaya lo. Dan gue benci ngeliat itu, akhirnya gue nyuruh Hinata untuk jadi teman lo. Dan mulai besikap seperti Naruko saat didepan lo, agar lo bisa senyum."

"Dan akhirnya?"

"Akhirnya gue bisa buat lo senyum tulus, bukan karena paksaan dan gak kaya mayat hidup tau gak!"

"Sialan lo, oh ya ngomong-ngomong mayat hidup, Ino suka sama kakak kelas gue waktu SMP. Dan anehnya dia suka sama cowok yang kaya mayat hidup!"

"Hahaha~ masa? Coba-coba cerita, eh tapi Ino gak bakal datengin kitakan?"

"Hahaha~ tenang tadi malem gue udah doain dia agar tenang di alamnya. Jadi ceritanya itu—" aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang Ino. Dan Narutopun bercerita kekonyolan yang Naruko sering lakukan. Tetapi aku tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, seseorang tengah memperhatikan kita.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu, dan sekarang aku, Naruto dan teman-temanku yang lain telah memasuki kelas dua SMA. Rasanya waktu bergitu cepat, perasaanku aku baru berteman dengan Naruto kemarin dan sekarang kami sudah bersahabat dan menjadi kakak kelas.

Aku dan Naruto bebeda kelas, aku kelas 2-A sedangkan Naruto 2-B tetapi aku juga satu kelas lagi dengan Hinata –sahabat baruku dan teman Naruto. Karena saat kelas satu aku dekat dengan Hinata, dikelas dua ini aku semakin dekat dengannya.

Dan selama hampir satu tahun kami berteman, aku baru mengetahui bahwa selama ini dia menyukai Naruto. Memang sih terlihat dari sikapnya, jika Naruto menyuruh ini, ia akan segera berangkat. Jika Naruto mengatakan ya, maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa bilang tidak.

Suatu hari ketika sesudah ujian kenaikan kelas, aku pernah bertanya ketika ia tengah disuruh oleh Naruto, ketika itu aku tengah di perpustakaan. Dan ia menyapaku,

"_Sakura-chan?" Aku menengok kebelakang dan tenyata itu adalah Hinata. "Hinata? Ngapain disini?"_

"_Sakura-chan sendiri kenapa disini?"_

"_Oh gue lagi cari buku buat gue baca. Lo?"_

"_Aku kesini buat ngembaliin buku,"_

"_Ngembaliin buku? Bukannya waktu itu lo udah ngembaliin buku sama gue?"_

"_Oh ini bukan buku aku Sakura-chan, ini buku Naruto-kun."_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Kenapa Sakura-chan?"_

"_Hinata~ Hinata, aku tau kau menyukai Naruto. Tetapi—" Tetapi belum aku selesai berbicara Hinata pergi dengan senyuman kearah penjaga pepustakaan yang berada dipojokan pintu keluar itu._

_Aku melihatnya mengambil kertas sebagai tanda bukti ia telah mengembalikan bukui, dan pergi meninggalkan pepustakaan dan menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna coklat tua itu._

.

.

"—_Tetapi tidak seperti itu juga Hinata, kau seperti pesuruh Naruto bukannya teman Naruto."_

.

.

.

_Hoaam,_

_Aku menguap bosan saat pelajaran sejarah, sungguh pelajaran ini sangat membosankan ditambah lagi in iadalah pelajaran terakhir. Rasanya badanku sudah pegal karena seharian bersekolah, dan rasanya aku ingin tidur saja._

_Aku sedikit menegakkan punggunggung untuk melihat Naruto yang berada didepan. Ya karena sekarang telah semester dua, wali kelas kami mengusulkan untuk pengundian tempat duduk. Aku dan Hinata dapat nomor undian tempat duduk dipaling belakang sedangkan Naruto didepan._

_Aku melihatnya, ternyata ia masih memperhatikan. Tetapi—_

_BRAK_

"_Namikaze Naruto! Bangun!" Ibki-sensei itu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dan itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau menjadi jatuh dari tempat duduknya –karena kaget. Naruto yang melihat senseinya marah itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan memperhatikan pelajaran guru kiler itu kembali._

"_Perhatikan saya ketika saya tengah belajar!"_

"_H-Ha'i"_

_Aku dan Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Namun setelah Ibki-sensei kembali menulis dipapan tulis. Sepucuk surat terdapat pada mejaku, aku menengok kearah Hinata dan ia memberi isyarat untuk membukanya. Akhirnya aku membukanya._

_**Ne**_**, Sakura-**_**chan**_** bosan tidak? Aku bosan **** tetapi kasian Naruto-**_**kun **_**kena marah oleh Ibki-**_**sensei**_**.**

_Aku tersenyum melihat isi surat Hinata, sungguh cinta Hinata terhadap Naruto sangatlah tulus._

**Aku juga bosan, harusnya kau memperhatikan Ibki-**_**sensei**_** jangan terus menerus memperhatikan Naruto. Nanti lo juga bakal kena bentak dari Ibki-**_**sensei**_** loh.**

_Aku memberikan sepucuk surat itu pada gadis bermata lavender itu. Ia membacanya dan segera membalasnya._

**Gapapa diberikan hukuman juga gapapa asalkan sama Naruto-**_**kun**_** :D**

_Aku memutar kepalaku bosan, aku jadi teringat dengan film yang pernah aku tonton. Yang mengisahkan seperti Hinata dan Naruto, seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai seorang pemuda tetapi pemuda itu tidak merespon sedikitpun._

_**Ne**_**, Hinata gue jadi inget sama film yang pernah gue tonton. Lebih detailnya nanti pulang sekolah saja, nah pokoknya dalam film itu kisahnya mirip kaya lo. Dan dia mencoba berbagai cara agar sipemuda itu bisa liat gadis itu. Dan salah satu caranya adalah, memperhatikan dia saat dia gak perhatiin lo. Terus lo ucap mantra ajabnya. Lo mau coba?**

_Hinata terlihat tersenyum bahagia ketika membaca surat dariku._

_**Hontouni**_**? Apa mantranya? Pasti akan ku coba! :D**

_Akupun membalasnya,_

**Mantranya adalah **_**focus focus trulala**_**, lo ucapin itu sambil perhatiin Naruto. Nah kalau dia nengok, berarti kemungkinan lo masih punya harapan.**

_Aku memberikan surat itu pada Hinata, dan Hinatapun seperti membaca mantra itu. Ia taruh sepcuk kertas itu dikolong mejanya. Dan memperhatikan Naruto. Aku melihat bibirnya berkomat-kamit karena mantra yang ku beri._

_Setelah tiga kali ia mengucapnya, aku melihat Naruto. Dan ternyata Naruto menengok kebelakang memperhatikan aku dan Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu dilihat oleh Narutopun sedikit bersemu dan terlonjak kaget._

_Akupun hendak mengirimi dia sepucuk surat. Tetapi—_

"Salah satu cara para pahlawan saling berkomunikasi adalah surat menyurat. Dan mungkin Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata bisa mencontohkan bagaimana komunikasi surat menyurat itu."

_Aku kaget dengan sura Ibki-sensei yang berada disampingku. Aku menatapnya takut-takut, dan_ "Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri didepan lorong **sekarang juga**!"

.

.

.

To be Continue

**A/N**

**Yosh satu lagi fanfic multichapter dariku, tapi sepertinya ini hanya akan menjadi twoshoot atau enggak threeshoot deh. Okeh selanjutnya adalah Just You Know *InsyaAllahYaa:D* oh ya yang adegan terakhir itu Naruto nengok karena dia ikuin kemana arah Ibki-sensei berjalan kebelakang.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Uchiha Dita Fullbuster**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sahabat Spesial by Dhita82**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Autor POV**

KRING!

Suara jam weker berbentuk bulat itu berdering, membuat sang putri tidur terusik dari tidurnya. Tangan putih dan panjang itu keluar dari selimut dan mematikan jam weker berwarna biru itu. Setelah beberapa menit dirasa cukup, ia memperlihatkan sepasang manik emerald. Ia melihat jam weker biru itu, gadis itu –Haruno Sakura menyipit matanya melihat jam weker biru itu.

06.00 am

Jam pukul menunjukkan enam pagi, seketika itu pula Sakura melemparkan jam weker itu kekasur dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di satu kamarnya itu. "SIAL! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

BUAGH BUGH BAGH

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya melihat lantai dua tepatnya kamar anaknya itu. "Sakura, cepatlah kebawah. Segera sarapan nanti kau terlambat!" seru wanita yang bernama –Haruno Mebuki.

Wanita paruh baya itu menaruh roti yang sudah ia olesi dengan selai strawberry. Ia taruh roti itu dipiring yang sudah ia tata dimeja makan. Bunyi seperti barang-barang jatuhpun terdengar, tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura turun dari lantai dua rumahnya.

Dengan tas yang ia selempangkan ditangannya dan tak lupa seragam yang lupa ia masukkan, dasi berwarna biru yang acak-acakan, dan blazer yang tegah ia pakai sembari menuruni tangga. "Sakura~" seru Haruno Mebuki.

"Maaf bu, aku terlambat bangun. Aku berangkat!" Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Sakura kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, ia kembali menuju meja makan dan mengambil roti yang sudah berlapiskan selai strawberry itu, dan segera mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ibunya. "Aku berangkat!"

.

.

.

06.30 am

Sial gue terlambat ini! Batin Sakura. Sakura menggoes sepeda berwarna putih yang ia kendarai itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Hingga akhirnya, ayo Sakura lo bisa gerbang didepan mata! Batinnya lagi. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sakura mencapai gerbang sekolahnya.

"AWAS!"

Fyuuh~ untung gue enggak nabrak orang.

**Sakura** **POV**

Tenang aja aku enggak bakal dikejar-kejar sama satpam sekolah, karena satpam sekolah sini udah tua alias bau tanah. Bukan. Bukan maksud aku ngatain atau ngedoain satpam sekolah tetapi ini kenyataan. Aku parkir sepeda dihalaman parkir disekolah.

Biasanya aku memang jalan kaki tapi karena tadi 'buru-buru' makanya sekarang bawa sepeda. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang tahun ajaran baru. Dimana sekarang aku sudah jadi kakak kelas! Yeay! Gue akan memberi contoh yang baik dan benar pada adik kelas. _Smirk._

Mungkin kalian kira aku itu bakal dikejar sama satpam terus ketangkep dan diberi hukuman. Nah hukumannya adalah suruh ngebersihin halaman sekolah, karena kecapekan aku pingsan terus ditolong oleh malaikat penjagaku. Kita sama-sama suka pacaran deh. Iyuh~

Rasanya gue mau muntah kalau mikirin itu. Hey ini dunia nyata. Atau perlu gue ejain sama kalian i-ni du-ni-a nya-ta! Inget itu! Ya memang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam dunia ini tetapi itu _very very impposible_! Untukku sih, tapi kalau untuk kalian mungkin _fifty-fifty_.

Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua, karena lantai dua adalah untuk anak kelas dua. Sedangkan lantai satu untuk anak kelas satu. Dan tentunya lantai tiga untuk anak kelas tiga. Selain itu ada beberapa ciri yang membedakan antara kelas satu, dua dan tiga di sekolahku yaitu dasi.

Misalnya pada tahun lalu aku memakai dasi berwarna biru seperti yang kupakai sekarang. Sedangkan kakak kelas sebelumku memakai dasi berwana hijau. Dan untuk tahun sekarang yang baru memasuki SMA memakai dasi berwarna merah.

"_Ohayou_!" sapaku pada anak-anak murid yang sudah ada dikelas.

"_Ohayou_~" beberapa dari mereka ada yang menjawab ada juga yang tidak menjawab. Yah biarkalah. Ngomong-ngomong ini hari pertama, jadi hanya beberapa wajah yang aku kenali. Sedangkan yang lainnya aku baru melihatnya. Aku mencari bangku kosong.

Banyak juga sih bangku yang masih kosong padahal aku kira aku akan terlambat masuk dan mendapatkan bangku kosong dipojok dekat jendela. Tujuanku bukan bangku kosong didekat jendela juga sih.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku kosong dipojok depan. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku harus duduk disini. Ya sudahlah aku duduk sini saja. Baru tasku mau kutaruh dimeja, suara bel sialan itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta dengan bel sialan itu ya!

Aku kaget tepatnya, aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tak berselang lama pengumuman upacara penerimaan siswa murid baru akan segera dimulai. Untung saja aku anak kelas dua, jadinya aku tak mengikuti upacara tersebut.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Rasanya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru waktu itu mengantuuk sekali~ apalagi mendengarkan kepala sekolah yang berpidato. Rasanya enak kalau ada kasur dibelakangku dan aku jatuh tertidur dialam mimpi.

Jika dipikir-pikir aku bukanlah anak yang pintar tapi tidak juga bodoh setidaknya aku selalu dapat sepuluh besar di sekolah. Aku juga tidak nakal tetapi bukan berarti aku nakal juga. Entah mengapa semenjak kepergian Ino membuat kehidupan SMAku terasa sangat hambar. Bagaikan sayur tanpa garam.

"_Ohayou sensei_!" aku mengerjap mendengar anak-anak sekelas mengucapkan selamat pagi pada seorang guru yang baru datang. Aishh~ kenapa aku melamun pagi-pagi sih? Sampai-sampai guruku datang aku tak menyadarinya.

Hatake Kakashi.

Guru bermasker itu lagi yang mengajarku. Dia sekarang menjadi wali kelasku, tapi saat aku kelas satu dia menjadi guru matematika. Rasanya aku penasaran dengan wajah utuhnya itu.

"Saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang naik kekelas dua. Saya Hatake Kakashi adalah wali kelas kalian. Untuk tahun ajaran baru ini bukan hanya kita kedatangan anak kelas satu yang baru tetapi kalian juga akan mempunyai teman baru. Silahkan masuk!" seru Kakashi pada seorang murid baru dikelas.

Aku melihat malas kearah pintu. Anak-anak perempuan dikelasku seketika berbisik-bisik melihat anak murid baru itu. Akupun sampai terbengong melihat wajah anak baru itu. Aku akui dia tampan melebihi idolaku –Justin Bieber.

Oh _God_! Dia siapa?

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Uchiha Sasuke _desu. Yoroshiku_!" dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Aku sampai tak berkedip melihat bola matanya yang hitam itu.

"Singkat sekali perkenalanmu Uchiha. Baiklah silahkan duduk!"

Oh _God_! Bagaimana ini! Dia menuju kearahku! Dia menatapku! Seseorang tolonglah aku! Jangan sampai jantungku copot karena dihapiri seorang pangeran! Yah! Kenapa kau kesana! Kenapa kau tidak duduk dibelakangku— yahh~ tenyata ada orang lain dibelakangku!

Kalau tau ada anak baru aku akan duduk dibelakang sana, apalagi anak barunya setampan dia! Ahhh~ aku menyesalll~

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Haduh Hinata! Dia ganteng bangeeettt!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, karena tadi aku ada tugas di Dewan Murid, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau kenalkan aku dengannya. Aku juga ingin melihat pangeran yang membuat sahabatku ini jatuh cinta."

"Lu itu bisa aja Hinata. Oke oke ayo!" jam istirahat aku langsung menghampiri Hinata yang berada di Dewan Murid. Dan langsung menceritakan tentang anak baru yang membuat jantungku berdebar,

"Oh ya Hinata, si berisik kuning itu kemana? Kok gue belum liat seharian ini? Biasanyakan dia mudah dilihat?"

"Sakura-_chan_ belum tahu?"

"Tahu apa? Tadi pagi gue enggak makan tahu?"

"Bukan itu Sakura-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_ harus kerumah neneknya selama kurang lebih dua minggu karena neneknya sakit."

"Oh jadi intinya si berisik kuning itu gak ada selama dua minggu?"

"Iya,"

"Yeay!" aku melonjak kegirangan didepan kelasku. Merasa dilihati oleh anak-anak akhirnya aku berhenti dari kesenanganku.

"Kok Sakura-_chan_ senang?"

"Tentu dong jadi gak ada yang ganggu gue lagi!"

"Yah~ terserah Sakura-_chan_ saja~ oh ya yang mana anaknya?" sial aku hampir lupa karena kesenangan Naruto tidak ada selama dua minggu.

"Oh ya! Sini gue kenalin sama dia. Dia orangnya penyendiri, jadi gue belum kenalan juga sama dia." Aku menarik tangan Hinata kearah pojok kelas lebih tepatnya kearah bangku anak baru itu. Aku lihat anak baru itu hanya melamun melihat keluar jendela.

"Hey?" Sapaku. Kulihat dia tersadar dan melihat kearahku dan Hinata. Ia menatapku lama, hey tuan tampan, aku tau kau tampan tapi bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu aku jadi malu (^,^)

"Kukira kau tak akan menyapaku setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Haah?" oke kali ini aku bingung, apa maksudnya tak menyapanya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu? Memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Perasaan aku tak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke deh. **-_- suami gue masa kaga kenal Sak? #abaikan**

Dia melihat keluar jendela lagi, aku menatap Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu yang berarti tak tahu. "Tunggu deh, apa sih maksud lu? Emangnya gue kenal sama lo—"

Hiiih~ jangan menatapku tajam seperti itu! Seram tahu! "Lo lupa sama gue HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA apa gue salah?"

Mataku membulat, kenapa dia tahu namaku? Sial ini gue _kepo_ tingkat dewa! Aku kenal sama cowok ganteng ini udah lama tapi kenapa gue lupain?! Bodohnya gueee~

"Ya itu emang nama gue, tapi serius gue lupa sama lo. Emangnya kita pernah ketemu dimana yaa?"

"Lo gak inget sama anak kecil yang lo culik cuma buat mainan masak-masakan sama lo? Anak kecil yang lo tonjok karena ngilangin boneka _teddy bear_ lo? Anak kecil yang lo tinggalin sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa pamit?"

"Haa? Emang gue pernah ngelakuin itu semua yaa? Tunggu-tunggu gue inget-inget dulu—"

.

.

.

"_Sasuke-kun ayo kita main masak-masakan sama aku!"_

"_Gak bisa Sakura~ aku lagi dihukum suruh ngeberesin halaman rumah sama mama aku."_

"_Udah ayoo~ nanti aku bantuin deh, tapi kita main masak-masakan dulu."_

"_Mama~ teddy bear aku diilangin sama Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Kok bisa?"_

"_Enggak tau itu Sasuke-kun! Hiks~ hiks~"_

"_Bagaimana kejadiannya Sasuke-kun?"_

"_A-aku juga enggak ngerti mamanya Sakura~ t-tadi aku taruh d-disana tapi tiba-tiba huwaaaa~"_

"_Eh kok Sasuke-kun juga nangis?"_

"_Huwaaa~"_

"_Sasuke-kun gak boleh ikutan nangis jugaa kan aku yang kehilangan barang!"_

_Buagh_

"_HUWAAAAA~ MAMA! AKU DITONJOK SAMA SAKURA~"_

_Ne Sasuke-kun gomen aku pergi tidak pamit sama kamu tapi nanti kalau kita besar. Aku berharap kita bisa satu sekolah yaa. Jaa ne, jaga diri kamu baik-baik. (ini dalam bentuk sebuah video Sakura)_

"_Sakura jahaat~ kenapa ninggalin aku sendiri?"_

.

.

.

"Tunggu tunggu! Jangan bilang lu itu—" aku menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mata _onyx._ Marga Uchiha. Laki-laki. Teman masa kecilnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah rambutnya raven.

"Ah! Lo itu Sasuke si pantat ayam itu?!"

"Sialan lo Jidat!" aku dan Sasuke saling menatap. Kami saling melihat tak percaya lalu tertawa bersama. Entah apa yang lucu. Tetapi aku tak menyangka pemuda didepan aku yang aku sukai pada pandangan pertama ini adalah teman masa kecilku.

Aku dilahirkan bukanlah di Konoha, tetapi tepatnya di Oto. Dan ketika umurku enam tahun ayah dan ibuku mencari peruntungan di Konoha. Aku meninggalkannya –Sasuke kecil dengan suara tak kalah cempreng dariku ini, dan jangan lupakan rambut pantat ayamnya itu!

Dunia ini sempit sekali ya?

.

.

.

"Ya _sorry-sorry_ waktu itukan gue masih polos. Jadi main asal culik anak orang aja haha."

"Heh~ asal lo tau habis pulang dari rumah lo gue dimarahin habis-habisan sama mama gue!"

"Ya maaf~ hehe," aku duduk di depan Sasuke sedangkan Hinata berdiri disampingku. Setelah lama tak bertemu rasanya Sasuke tumbuh begitu cepat. Dia kuperkenalkan pada Hinata begitupun sebaliknya. Yah~ untungnya Naruto sedang pergi, bukannya aku senang tetapi memang senang sih -_-

Kalau ada Naruto nanti aku takut kalau dia mengaku-ngaku menjadi pacarku. Eh? Aku enggak ke-ge-er-an loh, tapi nyatanya waktu dulu kami kelas satu semenjak aku dekat dengannya. Aku jadi digosippin sama dia.

Salah satu 'fans' Naruto cemburu dan langsung bertanya padaku, Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah kumpul jam istirahat. Dan dengan lantangnya Naruto bilang kalau laki-laki jangan ada yang mendekati Sakura nanti akan berurusan dengan Naruto.

Oh _My God_!

Wajahku saat itu sangat sangat malu. Apalagi disana ada Hinata yang notabene suka dengan Naruto, langsung saja kupukul Naruto. Dan ia mengaduh kesakitan karena itu. Setelah ku ceramahi dengan petuah-petuah yang kudapat dari bertapa di gunung Fujiyama selama tiga hari tiga malam, Narutopun meminta maaf pada teman-teman sekelas.

Dan beruntungnya aku Hinata tidak marah, karena ia menganggap ucapan Naruto hanyalah mainan semata. Suara bel berbunyi aku dan Hinata segera duduk ditempat masing-masing. Guru mata pelajaran selanjutnyapun datang dan ini yang membuatku sangat malas. Karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Sejarah Jepang.

.

.

.

**2 minggu kemudian**

"Eh Sas, menurut lo cewek yang disana itu cakep gak?" aku menunjuk gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya itu. –Uzumaki Karin, yang kabar burungnya dia adalah sepupunya Naruto. Ku lihat Sasuke menatap gadis berkacamata itu, dia sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Lumayan kalo dibandingin sama lo." Sialan lo Sas~ oke gue akuin dia emang cantik, pinter, tapi gak usah bandingin sama gue juga kali.

"Oh gitu, terima kasih tuan tampan~"

"Sama-sama gadis buruk rupa."

"Sialan lo Sas, udah gue puji lo bales kaya gitu!"

"Masih mending gue bales GADIS buruk rupa daripada BEBEK buruk rupa." Aku langsung menyentil dahi Sasuke, tetapi tak kena karena dia menghindar. Aku terus mencoba menyentilnya tapi dia terus mengelak. Sialan lo Sas~ lo pinter ngehindar juga yaa. setelah itu Sasuke tertawa karena aku yang kecapekan karena usahaku sia-sia. Melihat Sasuke tertawa, akupun ikut-ikutan tertawa tetapi tawa kami berhenti ketika Karin datang.

.

.

.

"Karin, liat deh si anak baru itu liatin lo. Senyum pula, walaupun tipis sih, tapi gue kira dia suka sama lo deh."

"Masa? Serius lo?" Karin melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah bercanda. Sakura yang mencoba menyentil Sasuke tetapi tak kena kena. Mata _ruby_ Karin yang melihat itu, memicing tidak suka.

"Lo bohong ya sama gue? Buktinya dia lagi pacaran sama si Sakura!"

"Ngapain gue bohong Karin! Tadi beneran kalo enggak percaya ayo coba kita tanyain mereka." Tayuya nama gadis itu menarik tangan Karin untuk mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura Sasuke~"

.

.

.

"Eh? Tayuya Karin, ngapain kesini?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Emang kenapa? Gue sama Karin enggak boleh kesini, ganggu kalian pacaran?"

"Ha? Siapa? Gue sama dia?" aku menunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung Sasuke, Sasuke yang tak suka dengan tingkahkupun menyingkirkan tangaku.

"Iya, habis gue lihat lo dari awal masuk udah akrab banget. Lo pacarankan?"

"Enggak! Iyuh~ gue pacaran sama pantat ayam kaya dia."

"Gue juga gak sudi pacaran sama lo Sak," timpal Sasuke. Jadi enggak mungkin ya Sas kalau kita pacaran? Rasanya ingin berbicara seperti itu tapi tidak bisaa~

"Jadi kalian enggak pacaran?" tanya Karin yang dari tadi hanya melihat.

"Enggak mungkin!" ujar kami berdua bersamaan. Enggak mungkin salah lagi~ tapi setelah aku dan Sasuke berucap bersamaan seperti itu aku mendengar Karin yang disebelahku menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Tayuya.

"Syukur? Syukur kenapa?" tanyaku. Jadi kalian senang kalau aku tak pacaran dengan Sasuke? Jahat sekali kalian.

"Enggak ya sudah kami hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Ya sudah kami pergi yaa~" Karin dan Tayuya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

"Eh ya Sas` gue penasaran, Karinkan salah satu cewek yang banyak ditaksir laki-laki disekolah ini. Bahkan itu adikkelas, kakak kelas ataupun satu angkatan kita."

"Hn,"

"Jika seandainya dia suka sama lo, terus ngedeketin lo gimana? Atau yang lebih parahnya dia nembak lo gimana?" gue harap lo enggak terima Sas~

"Hn,"

".."

".."

"Jawab Sas~"

"Oh lo suruh gue jawab?"

"Ya iyalah _baka_!"

"Hn, gue enggak bakal nerima dia." YES!

"Kenapa?"

"Udah ada cewek yang gue suka." YAAH~ Cewek secantik Karin ditolak apalagi guee? Hinata! Bantu sahabatmu ini! Tapi apa mungkin?

"Sak lo kenapa diem aja?"

".."

"Sak~"

"Eh? Enggak-enggak kenapa napa."

"Bohong!"

".."

"Cerita aja Sak,"

".."

"Lo mau cerita gak? Kalau emang enggak—"

"Gue suka sama lo,"

"Hah?"

"Gue suka sama lo,"

".."

"Yah~ emang mendadak sih, tapi emang bener gue suka sama lo dari pertama kali gue liat lo disekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama lo."

"Sak~"

"Iya gue tau kok, tenang aja. Gue cuma mau kasih tau doang, gue enggak berharap lo ngebales perasaan gue." Bohong! Aku ingin kau balas perasaanku tetapi—

".."

"Ya udah yaa gue mau kekelas samping dulu." Aku pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, firasatku mengatakan kalau Sasuke melihatku, dan ketika aku menengok kebelakang tenyata Sasuke tengah menatap keluar jendela. Memangnya kau berharap seperti apa sih Sakura?

Berharap Sasuke akan menahanmu lalu memelukmu begitu? Ayolah Sakura itu hanya akan terjadi dalam dunia rekaan. Alias sinetron. Dan aku membenci sinetron. Sebenarnya aku tak mau kekelas sebelah tetapi HEI! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini?

Sekitar satu menit yang lalu aku telah menembak seorang cowok dan lebih parahnya dia adalah temanku!

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

"_Are_?" suara ini sepertinya aku kenal. Aku lihat seseorang didepan pintu dan ternyata benar. Naruto telah kembali. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari kelas ini. Tapi sial bagiku, pintu keluar masuk hanya ada satu. Tepatnya disana, ditempat Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya berdiri melihatku.

Bantu aku ya Tuhan!

Dia berlari kearahku dan segera berhamburan kepelukanku, aku yang tak sempat menghindarpun hanya pasrah tubuhku diguncang-cuncang oleh badan yang lebih besar dariku ini.

"Sakura-_chan_~ aku kangen sekali dengan kamu!" oh ayolah Naruto kita hanya tidak bertemu dua minggu saja, bukan satu tahun.

"Hey! Bagaimana aku tidak kangen? Selama liburan kau kuhubungi susah sekali, jadinya aku tidak bisa liburan dengan Sakura-_chan_ku ini. Ditambah lagi aku harus pergi selama dua minggu. Dan semua itu membuatku kangen berat terhadapmu~"

Eh? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku Naruto? Sial, kemungkinan kepintaran bocah ini bertambah. Bukannya aku tak bersyukur temanku ini bertambah pintar, tetapi kalau dia pintar nanti aku tak bisa membodohinya lagi.

"Ya ya ya, gue juga enggak kangen lo Naruto!" ucapku bosan. Tentu bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dipermalukan didepan kelas, dan aku yakin besok pagi atau yang lebih parah sekarang akan muncul gosip kalau aku pacaran dengan Naruto.

"Jahaatnyaa~" aku melepaskan kedua Naruto dari bahuku, awalnya ia tidak mau tapi tetap kupaksakan. Memangnya dia kira berat badan dia sama dengan berat badan semut?

"Ya udah, gue lagi enggak mau banyak-banyak berbicara—"

"Eh tunggu Sakura-_chan_, kamu sakit? Wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

"Masa? Serius lo?" aku meraba—raba wajahku.

"Enggak,"

"Sialan~" untungnya lo temen gue Naruto kalo enggak—

"Hehehe,"

"Udah ah, sekarang mana oleh-olehnya?" aku menagih oleh-oleh padanya. Satu tanganku aku taruh didepan matanya. Sepertinya aku punya firasat enggak enak ngeliat gerak gerik Naruto.

"Emangnya Sakura-_chan _minta oleh-oleh yaa?" tuhkan mulai ngelesnya ini anak.

"Lima detik yang lalu gue minta sama lo! Cepetan." Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Emm~"

".." Emm am Emm gue maunya oleh-oleh bukan em am em -_-

"Aku enggak bawa," Benerkan!

"Enggak bawa apa enggak beliin?" sialan banget nih Naruto, buat tensi darah naik aja.

"Enggak beliin,"

"Katanya enggak bawa?" aku memberi _death glare_ andalanku pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Sakura-_chan _aku tadinya mau beliin tetapi aku enggak bawa uang akhirnya aku enggak jadi beli. Terus ketika aku balik ngambil dompet dan udah aku bayar oleh-olehnya ketinggalan di tukang jualannya jadi jadi—"

"Jadi jadi jadi bilang aja kagak bawain gue oleh-oleh!" aku melengos pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Aku berlari menghindari Naruto yang mau mengejarku. Tanpa aku sadari teman-teman sekelas memperhatikan drama yang dibuat Naruto dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

.

To be Continue

A/

Yee suami aku udah muncull~ chapter depan, chapter terakhir yaa (Insya Allah) :D See you in the next chapter! ^^

Oh ya saatnya bales review! Karena yang review login semua cek PM yaaa!

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
